Hikari: My life, my problems
by The.Hardcore.Moose
Summary: Being a teenager isn't always easy. Before Hikari only had to worry about saving the world. Now the world is safe and she has to face problems which are... A bit different.
1. Chapter 1

_**No P.O.V.** _

"Where do I feel like I have seen this before?" Takeru mumbled to himself, though making sure he was speaking loud enough for his brother to hear it. He looked at the shirt he had just unpacked, then he looked at his brother, Yamato. He was wearing the same shirt. In black though, the one Takeru was holding was green.

"Hey! What about a little 'thank you'? Do you even know what that shirt cost?" "Why?..." Takeru totally trailed off. There was so many other things he could have wished for, for his birthday.

"I was just thinking, you are actually 13 now! I mean, you're getting big now, and it seems that you're gonna look almost as good as I do. So, eh..." Takeru cut him off.

"So you're giving me ugly clothes because you're afraid I might turn out hotter than you?"

Yamato sighed. "Tsssh. Like that will happen. I just want my baby brother to dress nicely. What's wrong with that? I'm gonna give you some pants for christmas..."

"_What_ is wrong with the way I dress?" Takeru asked his brother annoyed.

"Nothing!" Yamato answered. He tried to smoothe the situation. "Your clothes' just kinda ugly..."

"Yamato!" Their mother cut in. She looked angrily at her oldest son. Takeru broke in as fast he could to avoid an ugly situation between his mother and his brother.

"Don't worry mom. He means it well, you know." Takeru said and smiled.

"Ha!" Yamato said self-satisfied and stuck out his tounge at their mom.

"Gosh, Yamato, how old are you?! Five?" Their mom sighed.

_DRIIING! _They heard the doorbell ring.

"Oh, finally. That's probably dad showing up. I'll go open." Yamato hurried to open the door, escaping his mom's annoyed look.

_**Hikari's P.O.V. **_

I waited for someone to open the door, holding the present in my hands tightly. I was feeling kind of nervous actually. I don't know why. I'm just here to give a birthday present for a friend. I started to trip a bit. Then the door opened.

"Oh, it's you. Hey."

_Yamato... _He stood there in the door with a big grin plastered on his face. _His rather handsome face. _I blushed at the thought.

"Hello Yamato. Eh.. I just..." I felt my blood turn hot as talked. I held the present tighter.

"Ah, you're here to give Takeru a present, huh? Well, that's just sweet." Yamato said, his grin getting even bigger. He quickly pulled me inside and pushed me towards the livingroom.

"Hey, Takeru! There's someone who wants to see you." Yamato almost sang. _Gosh, he's making this awkward! _

Takeru looked annoyed at his brother, and then, his eyes fell on me. He smiled at me, and I could instantly guess from the heat of my face, that my skin must have turned a lovely pink color that instant. Great.

"I, eh... I have a present... For you." I managed to stammer with a low voice. I walked over to him to hand the present.

"Heh, thanks Hikari-chan. That's really... Sweet of you." Takeru said. And I couldn't help but notice, that his face seemed a bit red too.

"Aw. Ain't that just _cute?_" Yamato said while grinning at us. _Okay, so he might be handsome, but right now, his annoying-ness totally overshadows that. _

"Yamato, do you seriously not have anything better to do?" their mom broke in.

"Nah, not really..." Yamato answered careless. I could see their mom sending him a warning face. Visiting Takeru was always very awkward, and rather uncomfortable, when both Yamato and their mom was there.

Takeru sighed and tried to ignore the scene. He opened my present. I almost held my breath while he took off the yellow wrapping paper. (Yes, yellow. Color of his crest, go figure.) He smiled when he saw the present.

Okay, so I hadn't actually bought him a present. I think it is really uncreative. (And, besides that, I'm broke.) It was a photo I had taken with my camera in the digital world. It was him, patamon, gatomon and me by a river. We were all laughing on the photo. I took it once when we were having a picnic in the digital world. The nature in the digital world is absolutely amazing. It's filled with lots of wild flowers which no one here in this world ever could imagine, in all colors.

Takeru looked up at me after studying the photo which I had put in a simple frame.

"Thanks Hikari-chan. You know... I think, this might be my best birthday present." Takeru said and smiled at me. _Wow. Did he just say that? _Then I felt the heat not only in my cheeks and ears, but in the rest of my face and down my neck and chest. When I left I still looked like a shining tomato.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hikari's P.O.V. **_

The next day I decided to go talk to a girl who knew a thing or two about love. (Okay, maybe love was not the right word to use about my situation. I probably just got all warm and tingly because I was sick or something like that... Hm, or maybe not).

I finally arrived at the sportscenter where she trained most of the time. I saw her walk out from the tennis field in her tennis uniform, which my brother loved. And which Yamato loved. But then again, they loved girls in uniforms generally. I wonder why.

"Hey, Hikari!" Sora said when she saw me. Then I refocused on what was going on around me. "Sora!" And then I blocked. I stood there, smiling like an idiot, without saying a thing.

_Speak, god damnit! _She looked at me, one brow lifted.

"Ehm... Hikari? Do you have something you want to tell me?" She said with a little smile. Okay, so I realised by looking at that smile, that she had probably guessed the subject I was gonna put on.

"I... Eh... Yesterday. It was Takeru's birthday. I... I offered him a gift and-and... He-said-it-was-his-best-gift-and-and-and...!"

"Okay, relax, Hikari. Breathe." She laughed and put her hand on my shoulder. I could feel I was blushing again. _Damnit._ I tried to breathe and calm down.

"He's just so _sweet!_" I blurted. I couldn't control myself.

"It runs with the family..." She answered, quiet, with a dreamy expression. And then we both giggled, until I realised what she just had said. _"It runs with the family..." _Like... WHAT THE FUCK? What did she mean by that?

"Huh? What?" I asked, while starring at her, like she was the first redhead I had ever seen in my life.

"Heeh. Nothing." She said smiling at me. "I'm gonna go change. You can stay if you want to talk some more." She blinked at me before going to the locker rooms.

I just stood back totally clueless. Did she have a crush on Yamato? Why on the boy who I have had a crush on since I was 6? (Yes, I know. Having a crush on your big brothers best friend. How cliché).

I was totally over that, but still. Crush on my big brother, or something, whatever. (Actually, crushing on my big brother... Ew!)

Now I felt like in a big dilemma. And I didn't even know why. I mean, I came there to talk with her about Takeru. But still... Why him? Why had she chosen Yamato? Taichi had been in love with her since they were, like, tiny. It made me feel bad for Taichi. For an instant I could feel it hurt in my stomach, thinking of how Taichi would react, when he knew. Knew that the girl he had been chasing around for years had fallen for his best friend. (And best rival).

_Hm. I wonder if Yamato would even be interested in her. She doesn't seem like his type. _

And then I realised that I actually didn't know what "his type" was. I mean, I had seen him with girls. I'm very certain that he isn't inexperienced. Hum-hum. But I don't think he has ever been like, the type to have a girlfriend. I had always wished that I would be the exception. I couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Hey, you coming?" Sora said. I looked up at her. She was dressed in a short jean skirt, a red, tight t-shirt, brown leather boots and a black belt.

_Huh? Has she always been so pretty?_

"Yeah, I'm coming. You, eh, look really good." I said.

"Thank you!" She smiled at me, with one of those warm, motherly smiles of hers.

We walked into a little café closeby. When we both had our cokes in front of us, and both had been quiet for a while, she broke the silence.

"So, Takeru, huh? Tell me all about." She looked curious. I sighed. _Here we go._


End file.
